Hornymoon
by Mangle6
Summary: This story is placed in Kit's point of view. A few day's before Fudge and Kit go off on their honeymoon a certain NPC suddenly starts to feel...strange. He doesn't want to tell Fudge. He's unsure of how to handle it. But as Kit's luck would have it his body is slowly starting to tell Fudge the truth. Meanwhile Fudge being worried sick about Kit trys everything in her power to help.
1. Prologue: Feeling Strange

**_*Kit's POV*_**

I was walking through Sugar Rush plaza. Feeling, well, as much as I didn't want to admit it; horny. It had started the night of me and Fudge's wedding; after Fudge and I had fallen asleep however. I had a dream that made me feel aroused, it hasn't been the first time. I remembered that during Turbo's rule he I had a similar dream except it was way less kinky.

And normally it wouldn't be such a big deal. I would wake up, feel ashamed knowing Fudge wasn't ready, and simply go back to sleep. But when I had woken up I realized my…..gentiles felt really hard I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't wake Fudge up cause I knew she was exhausted. Also after my dream I had a feeling I need anymore stimuli of any kind. I knew what my dream was telling me.

But I never thought it would effect me like this. Every little thing I saw or heard my mind would think of something less innocent. My face is constantly flushed a dark red and worst of all. My genitals are constantly hard and I have trouble keeping them under control. I hoped that maybe a walk would clear my head but it wasn't working.

Suddenly I ran into someone and I ended up falling on my tail. I looked up to see who it was. And of course it was one of my fellow chocolate bunny fans: Toffeegram Caramel. And just like every other male chocolate bunny. He was the same creamy chocolates and had neon green eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered quickly trying to get myself up, and tried to look at least decent.

"It's okay K-" Toffeegram said before giving me a good look over, I felt my face go redder hoping he'd come to a different conclusion. Finally he bent down to my level and whispered,

"Want to come to my place and talk about this?" I bit my lip. He was a fellow guy and I really didn't have any other option.

"Okay." I said really hoping I was making the right decision.


	2. Sick In Bed

**_*Kit's POV*_**

*

I sat on a plush couch trying to relax myself but, of course, it wasn't working. Toffeegram had brought out some cookies. And gave me them I guess he knows this will help me open up a bit.

"So let me guess Fudge doesn't want to do it yet." Toffeegram asked, I nodded much to embarrassed to speak at the moment. I took a deep breathe trying to calm my nerves,

"Yeah and I can't just make her. I want her to be ready." Kit said. Toffeegram gave me a knowing look,

"Yeah but holding it back and trying to pretend it isn't happing isn't going to fix it." He said. I sighed,

"But what can I do?" I asked. Toffegram looked me in the eyes and said,

"Have you thought about doing it to yourself?" I felt my face burst into a bright red. I felt my genitals start to poke out from between me. I crossed me legs and tried to regain control, I shook my head no. And I saw Toffeegram was shaking his head,

"Well that explains a few things. Listen if Fudge isn't ready then that's your only hope. On your honeymoon. Whenever you find that Fudge leaves for a while just do it. Now believe me when I say that it will help a lot. You might even reach your climax and reduce some of the pressure." He said. I nodded having a miserable frown on my face. Why did this have to happen when I'm going to be with Fudge almost twenty four seven? Suddenly Toffeegram got up,

"Hold on I think I have something you need." He said before walking off. Toffeegram came back with a large book, he gave it to me. The book had a white cover with a picture of a male and female chocolate bunny on the cover. The female had neon red eye's while it's skin was a bit darker then the male. Her body was a lot thinner and unlike the male she had long eyelashes. And at the top the title read: Leporidaheobromacaoiology.

"This book will tell you about your gender with helpful tips and advice and other info you might need." Toffeegram said, I felt my face go redder but I nodded.

"Thanks." I said,

"Your Welcome." Toffeegram said. After that I said goodbye and left hurrying to me and Fudge's house. I held the book so it would cover my privates knowing they'd be very noticeable by now.

When I had got home I immediately ran up to me and Fudge's room. When I got up there I had got there I noticed a note was on our bed. I put the book down and read it;

 _Dear Kit,_

 _Sorry I had to step out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour._

 _~Fudge_

I gave a sigh if relief grateful that I could read the book in peace at least for a bit. I opened the book and skimmed through it for any useful information.

*

"Hey Kitcules guess who." A very recognizable voice said as my eyes we're covered,

"Hey Fudge!" I said with forced enthusiasm. She removed her hands from my eye's and looked at me.

"Your embarrassed about something aren't you?" Fudge asked, I knew it wouldn't help but I closed me book and hugged it tightly. Hoping Fudge hadn't seen what was inside,

"We-Well yeah…..but-" I said before my beloved interrupted me.

"What is it?" My mouth went dry as my heart began to race,

"I-It's personal." I said. But I knew Fudge was worried and concerned for my sake at this point. So there was no going back,

"You can tell me please." Fudge said as she started playing with my ears. A shiver went through me, normally when Fudge did that it simply tickled. But now I had to bite my lip to stop a moan from escaping.

"Fudge I really don't want to talk about it." I said feeling tears build up in my eyes, Fudge looked me in the eye's. She picked me up, and I hugged the book tighter.

"Well if it really makes you that uncomfortable then I'll drop it. Your sure you aren't sick or anything? It looks like your burning up." She said, I nodded as she wiped the tears from my eye's.

"I'm fine." I said and soon after I thought,

 _'Just a bit of sexual tension.'_ Fudge didn't seem to be convinced though. She placed a hand on my forehead and I swore I could hear sizzling. Fudge pulled her hand back,

"Oh good gracious your burning up! That's it I can't let you go out like this!" She said. My eyes widened as his face got hotter,

"N-No I'm fine! I'm not sick I-I just…." I said trailing off. As much as I wanted to my brain refused to let me tell her. Fudge sighed as she put me in bed making sure to place my book right beside me. She walked over and turned our new t.v. to my favorite show : Cake and Silk.

"Sweetie it's fine we can get our honeymoon done another time. I want you to be fully rested and healthy for our trip." Fudge said, I sighed knowing that she was now in caring mode. She would take care of me until I was better or worse yet get a doctor. Fudge then blowed me an air kiss and said,

"Now stay there get some rest and I'll get you some lunch." She said. And she left and shut the door, I bit my lip. Now Fudge was going to be worried sick about me. But I took a deep breathe and tried to relax myself. I looked at my t.v. trying to forget about my current situation.

After a while Fudge came back with a cheeseburger and two donuts on the side. She put the plate on my sheet covered lap.

"Don't worry hunny bunny your gonna be just fine." Fudge said before she left again,

 _'Oh thank the gods she's gone I really need to think-'_ I thought before my mind came to a screeching halt. The plate was very warm against my privates. I let a moan escape from my mouth before I snapped back to my senses. I covered my mouth I couldn't let that happen again. So I picked up the burger and started eating.

Unfortunately enjoying the heat that warmed my gentiles.


	3. The Doctor's Is In

**_Kit's POV_**

*

I tossed and turned in bed trying to get some sleep but I couldn't. My genitals ached and I knew why they we're probably huge by now. But I didn't have the courage to look. Suddenly the door opened and I turned over and saw Fudge. She looked worried as she came in with a thermometer; she placed it in my mouth.

I was hoping she'd say nothing as we waited for the thermostat to beep. But of course I was wrong,

"Kit do you know anything that could've caused you to get sick?" Fudge asked. My body went red as I shook my head no, suddenly the thermometer beeped. Fudge gave me a skeptical look before she took the thermometer out of my mouth. She checked and I saw that the color drained from her face, Fudge then quickly got up and ran down the stairs. I looked at the thermometer and it read one hundred and twenty degrees.

I gulped hoping Fudge was just getting some ice-cream. I took another deep breathe as I wiped some sweat off my brow. I looked at my book as I remembered what a section of it had said:

 _'Both male and female chocolate bunnies will feel extreme heat especially from their gentiles when aroused. If their temperature goes over one hundred that means their holding back and they're body will soon repel against their efforts.'_

I sighed burying my face into my hands. I had a bad feeling that whatever the repealing would be.

It wouldn't be pretty.

*

 ** _Fudge's POV_**

*

I walked out of me and Kit's house having my purse in my grip, I was running through candy cane forest as fast as my legs could take me. I was so worried about my hunny bunny I needed to get professional help. I could feel that he was scared, and ashamed I wanted to help no matter what I had to do. I kept running out of candy cane forest and towards Sugar Rush hospital. I stopped once I got into the hospital and walked to the nearest nurse.

"E-Excuse me do you know where Mr. Lolli is?" I asked, the nurse gave me an annoyed, snobbish look before responding.

"Yes but it's none of your business now is it?" She said, I felt my cheeks heat up as I took a few steps back.

"Listen I don't mean to be rude but my husband is sick and Dr. Lolli is his doctor. So I need to know if he's-" I said but the very impolite nurse interrupted,

"Sorry Fudge Failure but I don't have to tell you where he is. In fact he'd probably kick you out just for openin' your mouth." I gasped. The nurse smirked and walked away my cheeks grew redder as shame and anger took over me. My hair was beginning to move on it's own suddenly the nurse tripped and my hair snapped back into its normal style. I walked over and made sure the nurse could get a good look at my eye's.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't get the memo that you are the queen of Sugar Rush. But please be my guest don't tell me how to help my husband from possibly dying it going into a coma." I said, the nurse looked at me in shock before she spoke again.

"He's in his office." I gave a smug grin,

"Thank you and I'm sorry for getting negative." I said before I walked to of already knowing where Dr. Lolli's office was. As I got to his office my anger had cooled as I blushed a deep red. I hated it when I got angry like that I never want to be mean. But it always seems to happen whenever my strong, handsome cuddle bunny is involved. I giggled he's always so cute,

 _'Maybe I could take him up on his offer sometime soon.'_ I immediately shook the thought out of my head. I couldn't. Even if he wasn't sick what if I got pregnant!? I'm not ready for kids! I snapped out of my paranoia once I saw the door.

I took a deep breathe and opened the door and I was greeted to Kit's doctor. Dr. Lolli actually had a lollipop top for hair. His "hair" was root beer colored and was in a pompadour haircut. He had peach colored skin and his eyes we're big pools of lime green pigment. He was tall and skinny as I approached him,

"Hello Dr. Lolli." I said. Dr. Lolli looked up from his paperwork,

"Well hello Fudge. Anything I can help you with?" He said. I cleared my throat and smiled sheepishly, I looked down at my shoes.

"Well actually yes. Kit is sick so I was wondering if you could come over to our house and diagnose him." I said, Dr. Lolli nodded.

"Sure I can come over in a few days and-" He said but I didn't want Kit to wait so long so I interrupted,

"His temperature is at one hundred twenty degrees." Dr. Lolli's eyes widened and he got up and pulled out his doctor's bag.

"Show me the way." He said and I nodded; happy that my handsome kit-kat could get the help he needed.

*

 ** _Kit's POV_**

*

I couldn't stop thinking about Fudge wondering where she went. And what she was doing, witch really wasn't helping my situation. I looked at my arms as they, along with the rest of my body. Was so red it could be mistaken as a tomato. I had to take deep breathes to get rid of some of the heat from my body.

And to put a cherry on top of this humiliating sundae. I could feel that my privates we're quivering and they actually _hurt_. I knew I couldn't keep this up forever but doing it to myself. **No way**. And I _still_ couldn't tell Fudge,

 _'This couldn't get any worse.'_ I thought until I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I soon heard the door open and I saw my doctor come in.

Dr. Lolli.


	4. Giving In

**Kit's POV**

*

Dr. Lolli came in and shut the door and I just stared in terror.

"Kit you really don't look so good do you know what brought this on?" He asked, I wanted to scream I wasn't sick just extremely aroused. But I was to embarrassed to admit it so I simply shook my head no.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I do a bit of a check up." Dr. Lolli said, I whimpered slightly. My doctor opened his bag and pulled out a stethoscope. He set it up like usual and placed it on my chest,

"Okay breathe like normal." He said. I took deep breathes but every time I stopped I felt the heat come back again. Eventually my doctor took the stethoscope away shocked to see that it was actually beginning to burn. Dr. Lolli looked at me worriedly. Before going back to his back and pulling out a thermometer.

"Open." He said, I did as I was told as I was staring to sweat from fear and the extreme heat. Eventually the thermometer beeped and Dr. Lolli pulled it out if my mouth. Most likely worrying if it was going to burst into flames, his eye's widened as he checked. And I just smiled sheepishly begging that he just thought I was having an extreme fever or flu. After a few more tests and concerned yet curious looks.

Dr. Lolli pulled out one of those cups used to hold people's urine.

"Can you head into the restroom and use this?" He asked handing it to me, I bit my lip as I swear my genitals had just started to vibrate.

"I-I can't!" I whined my voice shaking with shame and fear, Dr. Lolli lifted an eyebrow.

"But Kit you've done this before. Unless there is something else going on?" He said, I felt my heat get even hotter.

"Yo-You know?" I asked starting to shake,

"Well….I have a theory. But I can't be sure until you tell me what's going on or wrong with you?" Dr. Lolli said. I gulped feeling smaller then I normally do,

"I-I……" I tried to speak out but ended up trailing off. I grabbed my book and hugged it as if my life depended on it. I took five deep breathes trying to cool myself down. I looked up to Dr. Lolli who had compassion gleaming in his eye's.

"I-I-I…….I've be-been fe-fe-felling like this for the this……for the last few days. I-I….." I tried again to speak but I couldn't seem to do it, I took another deep breathe and hurriedly spoke.

"I'vebeenfeelingextremelysexuallaroused!" I felt a bit of relief admitting it and Dr. Lolli smiled,

"I thought so." He said. And just like that I felt more humiliation then I'd ever felt. I felt tears starting to build in my eyes,

"Hey it's a normal thing. No reason to be ashamed of it." Dr. Lolli said. I sniffed feeling my tears run down my cheeks,

"Yes it is. Look at me. I feel awful and I'm not sure what to do." I said. Dr. Lolli gently took my book away from me and skimmed through it.

"Well Kit that's the one thing I'm not getting. I thought you we're suffering from this. Cause I've had patients of your species come in with the same problem. Only for me to give them a pamphlet of this book. And tell them to ask their lover for help it for them to do it to themselves. Usually they choose the second option. But your married and your in a bed for crying out loud. So I can't understand why you've let it escalate this far." He said, I wiped some tears from my eye's as I tried to ignore my aroused privates.

"Be-Because it's embarrassing! And I'm too afraid to tell Fudge. She isn't ready and I can't do it to myself. If I do Fudge could find out by walking in or seeing the mess I made. And I can't deal with that." I said, Dr. Lolli scratched his chin.

"Well maybe I can do it for you." He said and I swear I thought I was going to pass out,

"No! I don't want her to find out at all! Please! Don't tell her or anyone else!" I begged. My doctor stared in shock as he sighed,

"Well okay then but you can't keep this going. You need to release. So let me make a deal. I won't tell Fudge as long as you deal with this. If not and I see you tomorrow worse then you are now I'm gonna tell Fudge. I'm sorry but this isn't healthy." He said. I nodded,

"De-Deal." I said. Dr. Lolli gave a satisfied smile.

"Good. Now remember get this taken care of by tomorrow." He said before packing up his bags and leaving.

Once he was gone and he shut the door and layed back on my bed, I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't. I knew why but I wanted to wait until Fudge left the house. I smiled slightly knowing that Fudge would be gone for eleven hours thanks to work. I could do it then I was close enough as it is. And I'd have plenty of time to clean up afterwards.

 _'Well the Doc's right. And this is going to be my only chance. I have to make sure this is something I'll always remember.'_ I thought and just like that I was able to finally get some sleep as my vision was plunged into. darkness.

I woke up the next morning as Fudge came in with some eggs and bacon. I mentally had a sigh of relief glad that I hadn't had a wet dream. I rubbed my eye's as Fudge placed the hot plate on my lap,

"I'm going to race today call me if you need me. And the doctor said he'll be back by six." She said.

"Okay but don't worry I'll be fine." I said trying to contain myself, as the heat from the plate and my body hit my privates at full force. Fudge smiled slightly,

"I'm sure you will just be careful." She said and she then left making sure to shut the door. I waited until the house door was shut until I let out a loud moan of pleasure. I took the plate off my lap and onto the bed. My body shook in both fear and anticipation; I knew I couldn't put this off any longer.

It was time to end this.


	5. Full Exposure

**Fudge's POV**

*

I was speeding through Cakeway wearing my new headphones. As I was extremely happy as I didn't even have to do anything. With the player controlling me of course, but suddenly I felt my face burn red. Did I feel aroused? I shook it off thinking it was from excitement.

But that wasn't the case my heart had actually double in beats. I felt really hot all of a sudden but I chose to ignore it.

Once the race was over I had won first place. I took a deep breathe before I jumped out of my kart. And I did my normal winning clip for the player. Once that was over I put my first place trophy in my kart.

"Are you okay?" Snowanna asked, I blushed a bit redder.

"I don't know." I said, Vanellope put a hand to my forehead. She almost immediately pulled it back,

"Yikes your burning up!" Vanellope said. I took my hat off realizing it was boiling with my temperature,

"Kit had the same problem. The doctor said that whatever cold he had. It would be gone by tomorrow." I said as I started to take my headphones off too. I was getting hotter by the minute and I hated it.

"Well maybe you caught it." Rancis commented,

"Maybe you should head home. You really don't look so good." Candlehead said.

"N-No I'm fine." I said feeling more flush spread on my face,

"No way. You look like you have some sort of flu or something." Gloyd said. I wanted to say no but I saw everyone was worried about me.

"O-Okay." I said moving back to my kart, I jumped inside and put my headphones back on.

"Bye! Get well soon!" I heard Candlehead say before I drove off. I wasn't sure what was happening to me. I mean if I did have a cold then it was very fast acting, I squirmed slightly feeling very uncomfortable. I felt my face go redder I whimpered before I hit the gas pedal at full force.

It didn't take long for me to get home. I took my headphones off again and placed them in my arms. Along with my hat and my new first place trophy. I jumped out of kart and made my way inside the house. I placed my things on the living room table before heading upstairs.

As I went upstairs I heard muffled moans and groans. I opened the door, I was going to say something but the words died in my throat. My face burst into a deep crimson, I covered my eye's realizing I was staring. Kit screamed,

"I'm sorry!" I said before I shut the door and ran down the stairs. My breathing was heavy. As emotions swam through my very being, I sat on the couch. As I felt extremely aroused, my privates we're actually throbbing.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps come down the stairs. They we're out of rhythm and very hesitant, I couldn't even look to the stairs. Unfortunately I didn't have to as Kit sat on the couch right next to me. He was completely red as his hands clutched his groin, he was hitting his lip looking like he wanted to say something.

But Kit looked to embarrassed to get the words out. I gulped,

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I should have knocked! Bu-But I felt so strange! I felt hot and uncomfortable and I wasn't sure what was going on!" I said. Hot tears fell from my eye's as I started hyperventilating, I looked over to Kit. And it looked as if a humiliating realization came over him.

"Oh lands no wonder you felt like that! It's because I was…..god! I'm an idiot why didn't I think of that sooner!" Kit said,

"Wait……was you being 'sick' really from you being sexually aroused? And from holding it in?" I asked feeling a lightbulb go off in my head. Kit whimpered slightly but nodded, I blinked. The gears in my mind started turning,

"Well…..that explains a lot." I said calmly. Kit winced as if expecting me to yell at him or laugh, "But why?" My hubby looked at me for a moment before he tighter his grip on his privates.

"Because I knew you weren't ready. I was too scared to tell you. And even if I did you might've just agreed to please me and not because you really wanted to." Kit said, I looked at him.

"Kit you don't need to be scared you could've told me from the beginning. Now it's true I wouldn't have wanted to do it at the time…..but…." I said nervously playing with my hair,

"What?" Kit asked. I cleared my throat,

"But…..thanks to your private time I now have your same problem. And….not only that but I want to." I said. Kit looked at me in awe.

"Really!?" He said, "I mean….sorry about getting you excited….bu-but you really want to?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded,

"Yeah I'm definitely horny after seeing you and I'd be a great relief." I said. Kit smiled as tears builded up in his eyes, I looked at him in shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked, Kit sniffed.

"Yes; I'm just so happy!" He said, I smiled as I picked him up and walked up the stairs.

"Well then lets gets this hornymoon started." I said, Kit giggled.

"Wow that was a bad pun." He said, and I giggled as well. We walked into our room and shut the door. Kit was quick to jump into bed, I on the other hand made sure to lock the door. I shyly started to take my shoes and socks off. Making sure to place them safely to the side, I could feel Kit's eye's we're glued onto me.

He was waiting to see me fully exposed, I smiled having a feeling he had dreamed of this. Too be honest I was terrified but also very excited. I wasn't sure how this was going to play out. But one thing I knew was that…

……things we're gonna get messy.


	6. Epilogue: Close Call

**Kit's POV**

*

It was late as I got up and rubbed my eye's I smiled as I saw Fudge right next to me sleeping like an angel. She was completely clean and I looked at myself I was the same way. I rolled my eye's I probably had ended up falling asleep and Fudge cleaned up. I jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

I was about to go back upstairs until I saw a note on the table. I picked it up and read it,

 _Dear Fudge,_

 _I came over and I must say you and Kit look very cute together. But enough chit chat I'm glad you and Kit could get his little problem under control. But if you didn't have protection on I must advise you have some on next time. I know you aren't ready to have children and I'd hate for you to become stresses because of it. So I left you three packs of protection and a pregnancy test just in case._

 _Sighed,_

 _Dr.Lolli_

I gulped I hadn't thought of that. I jumped on the table and saw that the protections and pregnancy test we're gone. I smacked my forehead realizing that Fudge probably had gotten it a lot sooner then I did. I put the letter down and walked back up the stairs. I walked into the restroom and saw the pregnancy test in the trash can.

Luckily it read negative. I gave a sigh of relief before chugging the whole thing of water. I threw the bottle away and jumped back into bed. I rolled up in the covers and smiled before my world was incased in darkness.


End file.
